I'm Still Your Biggest Fan Nick and Macy OneShot
by Zeppo104
Summary: Nick has a sruprise for Macy at the Goodbye concert for JONAS. Nick and Macy one-shot. JONAS STORY! Review!


Nick and Macy Fanfiction 

*I don't own anything except for Elena's character. Also, Nick is 29 and Macy is 28 and Elena is 3.*

I can believe it's here. Macy thought as her and Stella were in the car to go to the concert. It was JONAS's goodbye concert. After their summer in LA Nick and Macy dated for another 5 years until he proposed to her. They got married when they were 25 and a year later Macy got pregnant. They had a lovely little girl named Elena who just turned three. Stella and Joe also tied the knot and got married 4 years after their summer and Kevin married Danielle who was the woman of his dreams. Though JONAS wasn't breaking up each brother had their own side project. Nick did his solo album and did a quick tour. Joe starred in all 4 of the Forever April movies. Kevin directed a total of 6 movies after their summer and even won a Grammy for one of them.

Elena sat in the car next to Macy. She was fast asleep. "She's so cute." Stella said as she looked at the sleeping child. "I know. I can't believe she's three.' Macy said stroking her daughter's hair. "She looks just like Nick but with your smile and eyes." Stella said. it was true that Elena looked more like nick then Macy. She had long curly hair what was about shoulder length. She did however have Macy's eyes and smile. This was one of the reasons Nick could never say no to her.

They arrived at the concert and were let backstage to see their husbands. Macy carried a sleepy Elena through the door. Elena woke up the minute she heard Nick's voice. "Is she sleepy?" nick asked Macy as he looked at Elena. "I think so. She was asleep in the car." Macy said. Just then Elena's eyes fluttered open and she smiled at he dad. "I guess she's not tired anymore." Macy said setting Elena down. Elena ran over to Nick and hugged him. Nick picked her up. "Are you ready for the show tonight?" Nick said. Elena rubber her eyes and nodded. "Good because I have a surprise for you and mommy tonight." Nick said smiling. "And what might that be?" Macy said looking at him curiously. "Well I can't tell you or then it won't be a surprise." Nick said passing Elena to Macy and kissing her check. "I have to go but I'll see you out there." Nick said as he walked towards the dressing room.

The concert was half over and Elena was getting sleepy again. From the stage Nick could see this. He walked over to Kevin and whispered something in his ear. "Got it" Kevin replied and told everyone that they were going to take a quick break. Nick texted Macy to come to the stage door and to bring Elena. Macy did that to find nick standing there. He lead them back stage and told them to wait by the curtain. Elena was getting very excited. Nick announced that the break was over and he dragged out a box onto the stage. The song he played Macy knew so well.

_I never thought I would  
But I did it  
I never thought I could  
I did it like that  
I did it like this  
I did like everybody knows  
That we  
Got something real, shawty  
I know what I feel  
So shout it like that  
Shout it like this  
Listen up everybody knows  
But you  
Here it goes_

'cause I never really noticed,  
took awhile for me to see.  
playing back the moments,  
now I'm starting to believe  
that you could be at the show & know everyone  
but it's you that makes me sing.  
and I may not know where we are but I know who I am,  
baby, I'm your biggest fan.  
(ooooh)

every time you smile for me,  
it takes me awhile to pull myself back  
'cause you're all that  
& I just had to let you know,  
that I'm.. screaming out in the crowd for you.  
I can't be too loud, cause I don't care, I let 'em all stare.  
I just want everyone to know the truth,  
it's only you.

I never really noticed,  
took awhile for me to see. (awhile for me to see)  
I'm playing back the moments,  
now I'm starting to believe (starting to believe)  
that you could be at the show & know everyone  
but it's you that makes me sing.  
and I may not know where we are but I know who I am,  
baby, I'm your biggest fan.

Then Nick had Macy and Elena come onto the stage and sit on the same box Macy did that concert from LA. Elena sat on Macy's lap and clapped at her father. Macy smiled up and Nick. She felt like she had many years ago. __

showed up & you looked so classy.  
it made me think twice 'bout the way I was acting.  
you were there from the start of it all.  
like a dream came to life, now I'm left in awe.  
stars shine but your light is the brightest,  
love flies but your love is the highest.  
you're so sweet that it drives me crazy,  
a summer like no other, you ma L.A. baby.

no, I never really noticed,  
took awhile for me to see. (awhile for me to see)  
I'm playing back the moments,  
& I'm starting to believe (starting to believe)  
that you could be at the show & know everyone  
but it's you that makes me sing.  
and I may not know where we are but I know who I am,  
baby, I'm your biggest fan.  
(ooooh)  
baby, I'm your biggest fan.  
(ooooh)  
'cause you can be at the show & know everyone  
but it's you that makes me sing.  
and I may not know where we are but I know who I am,  
baby, I'm your biggest fan.

When Nick finished the song the whole crowd cheered and awed when Elena went up and hugged Nick.

After the concert Macy, Elena and Stella were all waiting in the wings for the guys to come out. When they did they were all sweaty and were attacked bye towels and water bottles. Once everyone cleared Macy and Stella threw their arms around Nick and Joe and gave them a kiss. Macy let go and Nick knelled down and picked up Elena. "Did you like my surprise?" Nick said looking at Elena. She nodded and hugged him. "Did you like my surprise?" He said asking Macy this time. "I did. It reminder me when we were 17 and our summer in LA." Macy said as she remembered that great summer. "Well, I said it after that concert and now I'm saying it again. I'm still your biggest fan." Nick said as Macy kissed him again and the whole family hugged.

*Just a little fanfiction I thought of when I watched the, I'm Your Biggest Fan music video. I love Nick and Macy together. They're so cute together. Please review and tell me what you thought. *


End file.
